


On Organization

by Tarrinatopaz



Series: Tumblr Photo Prompts [7]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarrinatopaz/pseuds/Tarrinatopaz
Summary: Gansey was pleasantly surprised when he returned to Monmouth and all his books were in neat stacks again.





	On Organization

**Author's Note:**

> photo prompt: http://nado2.tumblr.com/post/158457699769/one-day-my-books-will-be-such-like-this-beautiful

Gansey was pleasantly surprised when he returned to Monmouth and all his books were in neat stacks again.

Earlier, Ronan had been in a mood as they moved him into the office space that would serve as his bedroom and one too many slammed doors had sent neatly organized books slumping into one big mess.

Gansey and Ronan had fought over it, because of course they did.

Ronan was all splintered edges and broken glass still and later Gansey had felt bad about it but he didn’t see how it could have been avoided.

But now, as he returned from meeting with the crew team, the books were all neatly stacked again. Perhaps not in the exact order they had been in before, but close enough to suit him for now.

Ronan slouched in Gansey’s desk chair, by all appearances asleep. Gansey doubted that. When Ronan did allow himself to sleep it would not be in the open like this.

“Hey.” Gansey said, putting a gentle hand on Ronan’s shoulder as soon as he was close enough. “Thanks man.”

Ronan opened his eyes slowly and scoffed. “Wasn’t me. Noah did it.” He closed his eyes again in an uncaring way.

“Did not.”

Gansey nearly jumped at the unexpected voice. He hadn’t noticed Noah when he came in but the other boy sat on the floor absently playing with a diecast red Mustang that accompanied the beginnings of Gansey’s cardboard Henrietta.

“I didn’t see you there Noah.” Gansey told him, slightly flustered.

“Most people don’t,” the other boy said softly. “Don’t blame me if your books are out of order. Ronan’s the one that fixed them.”

One of Ronan’s blue eyes cracked open to glare at the blonde boy.

Noah gave him a little smirk in return.

Gansey watched the silent exchange with amusement, but stayed silent


End file.
